Healing
by Shad Writer
Summary: -Soy una cascara rota-Comentó- Y por dentro no tengo nada-Su mirada se perdió por la ventana. -Pero tú, tú eres lo que me hace desear vivir de nuevo.- Tomó su mano entre la suya y la acomodo sobre su corazón -Nunca me dejes Samantha Manson, Nunca-AU DxS
1. Conociendonos

Ya se! Ya se, ya se, ya se! TT-TT. Pero no me culpen, me llego la inspiracion para este fic anoche como a las 11:30, en fin, no dire mucho, solo que es AU, DxS Y Con Danny siendo completamente humano. En fin, disfruten de esta ESTUPIDEZ xD

**Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Buch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.** _**

* * *

**_

_**Healing**_

_**Conociéndonos:**_

No era un día diferente a otros, pero a su vez era el mayor cambio. Hoy era el primer día de su ultimo año que necesitaba para terminar su investigación, aunque técnicamente el primero en su nuevo hospital .la habían transferido desde Phoenix a Amity Park, no solo en la Universidad, si no en su "trabajo" a sus 20 años Sam Manson ya estaba trabajando en su pasantía de medicina, trabaja como voluntaria en el hospital de Phoenix, especialmente en el área de recuperación, su mayor interés era ver como la interacción con los pacientes ayudaba a que su curación fuera mucho mas rápido.

Termino de organizar su lustroso cabello negro y salió a toda prisa, no quería llegar tarde, lo detestaba.

Termino de acomodarse el uniforme de color verde y la bata, aunque pudiera parecer mas una paciente que una residente, no le importaba. Tomo la carpeta que le habían entregado en el mostrador, sobre ella con letras claras ,se leia el nombre

_**FENTON DANIEL**_

Se sonrio un poco, siempre le había gustado el nombre Daniel, el informe medico la decepciono un poco.

El paciente tenia la columna vertebral prácticamente destruida y la pierna rota en 17 partes.

Aparte de eso, se negaba a comer, lo alimentaban por sonda

_Genial_. Pensó para sus adentros. _Simplemente genial_. _Uno de esos vejetes que esta cansado de la vida y es demasiado cobarde para suicidarse._

Era duro, pero con su temprana edad había aprendido muchas cosas de la medicina.

Con ajetreado paso llego a la habitación 202, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Entro a paso lento, encontró la cama vacía.

Confundida, se adentro un poco mas y vio claramente a su "fugitivo".

Se hallaba dándole la espalda, mirando la ventana en dirección hacia el patio del hospital. Lo oyó soltar un suspiro.

Era joven, demasiado joven.

Tendría si mucho un año mas que ella. La parte trasera de su cabeza le mostraba su rebelde cabello azabache y la montura trasera de sus lentes.

La falta de comida le había palidecido la piel.

El se percato de su presencia y giro en su silla para plantarle cara.

Su rostro era atractivo, con penetrantes ojos azules, con unos lentes sobre ellos y una inexpresiva mirada azul.

El corazón se le rompió

Tenia toda una vida por delante y hacia unos minutos ella planeaba decirle que iba a pasar todo el resto de su vida en esa silla de Ruedas.

* * *

Ya se, quieren asesinarme por escrbir esta babosada, para todas las amenazas, solo dejen un review :3


	2. La Nueva

Bien, veo que no me mataran 8D. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre son bien recibidos nWn

**Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Buch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.** _**

* * *

**_

_**Healing**_

_**La Nueva**_

Se arrastro en su silla para plantarle cara a la doctora, Su rostro siguió igual de inexpresivo, pero el ritmo de su corazón se acelero.

Era hermosa.

Y joven, tenían la misma edad si no se equivocaba.

Logro que se rostro se quedara igual de inexpresivo. Recostó su mano derecha en el des cansador de su silla y dejo caer su cabeza sobre ella.

Ella trato de tenderle la mano, algo nerviosa por su inexpresividad.

Soltó un bufido.

Ya se había acostumbrado que la gente lo viera así por su "condición" como acostumbraban llamarle los médicos.

-Dejemos algo claro.-La inexpresividad no solo la tenia en el rostro, también en la voz, hizo una pausa y vio la identificación de la doctora-Mire doctora Manson, se que usted trae muy buenas intenciones pero ya se todo, se que tengo la espalda echa añicos y la pierna prácticamente como si la hubiera perdido. Así que no nos vayamos con rodeos, fírmeme el alta y listo-Al terminar, se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana.

Ella cerró los puños con fuerza y estampo la puerta al salir.

Suspiro, si se hubiera oído hablar así mismo de esa forma hacia un año ni si quiera se hubiera reconocido

Donde había quedado el Danny alegre, el que siempre daba la otra mejilla, el que siempre le sonreía a la vida?

Ese Danny ya no existía.

De el solo quedaba esa cascara rota, que no era mas que la sombra del joven que había sido.

Por que el antiguo Danny jamás hubiera tratado de esa forma a alguien como ella, es mas, incluso le hubiera coqueteado.

Pero ahora, solo podía tratar a la gente como el creía que la vida le había tratado. Todos en el hospital ya se habían acostumbrado a esa personalidad. Pero ella era nueva, debía ser su primer día.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo, sintió culpa.

Comenzó a deslizarse en su silla hasta llegar a la puerta, haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a girar la perilla.

Al abrirla, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los violetas de la "nueva"

* * *

Dios, este Danny me encanta ._.

Candidatas para darle los baños de esponja a Danny, solo dejen un review 8D


	3. Algo En Que Creer

_Recomendacion Musical:_ All You Wanted (c) Michelle Branch

_Dedicado A :_ Ely (Sam-Ely-Ember) Que me apoya en todas mis locuras y Le encantan xD. Te quiero Mosha! :3

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna

_Disclaimer:_ **Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Buch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Healing**_

**_Algo En Que Creer_**

Estampar la puerta era algo demasiado infantil, pero estando enojada no podía pensar bien.

Con los puños aun cerrados por la furia comenzó a buscar el puesto de enfermeras. En el encontró a dos chicas que .. estaban jugando cartas? Y una de ellas estaba oyendo música?

Incrédula, ser acerco a ellas para ver que sus ojos no la engañaban.

En definitiva esas chicas estaban jugando cartas y la mas alta estaba oyendo música. una ligera tos las saco de sus cavilaciones.

La de los audífonos ( Ojos achinados, cabellos castaños, mas alta y mayor que la otra) Se levanto y le tendió la mano

-Buenos días Doctora Manson, soy Elena Romero y ella es Shade- -Dijo señalando a la otro, tenia el tono de voz un poco alto por la música.

La otra ( Pelo negro largo, ojos cafés, mas baja que la otra, pero no como para considerarla baja. Con cicatrices por todas partes de los brazos) Trato de levantarse (Trato, ya que se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo sobre su pecho pero se apoyo sobre las palmas de las manos, las cicatrices de las manos ya tenían explicación) Elena ayudo a que se levantara.

-Enfermera Shade Torres a su servicio Doctora Manson, Ele y yo seremos sus asistentes durante su estudio, es un placer conocerla, en que podemos ayudarla?- Hablaba muy rápido, muy seguramente había sido hiperactiva de pequeña

Vacilo un momento sobre si hablar o con ellas o llamar a alguien para llevárselas a un cuarto

-Amm. Si, quisiera hablarles sobre el paciente de el cuarto 202…- El gemido ahogado que soltaron ambas enfermeras creo un silencio tenso.

-Oh, Daniel-Murmuro Elena. Sus ojos volaron de una enfermera a otra. Shade le entrego un historial con el Nombre _FENTON DANIEL_. Dentro estaba claramente el historial

_**"ACCIDENTE DE LABORATORIO, HERIDAS EN AMBAS PIERNAS Y ESPALDA, TRAUMATISMO CRANEOENCEFÁLICO"**_

-Hace casi como un año ocurrió un accidente en la universidad, algo exploto haciendo que el laboratorio colapsara, una columna de piedra cayo y esta te aplasto las piernas- Elena hizo una breve pausa mientras guardaba el expediente de nuevo - casi tuvieron que amputar, pero le pudieron salvar ambas, lo que pasa es que al ser una herida de tanta consideración pues dudan mucho de que las pueda volver a mover, por eso lo sugirieron para su investigación doctora-

Trago saliva.

Ahora entendía perfectamente esa actitud, cualquier persona que pasara por eso a esa edad tenia todo el derecho a detestar a los médicos.

-Gracias – Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra y respondieron un_ "De Nada"_ A coro, pudo sentir que en cuanto se alejo de ellas, comenzaron a jugar cartas de nuevo.

Al estar frente a la puerta del cuarto nuevamente repaso mentalmente lo que iba a decir de nuevo.

Su mano se poso en el picaporte, al abrirla no pudo evitar encontrase con los ojos azul cielo de Daniel.

Su boca estaba ligeramente desencajada, retrocedió un poco abriéndole el paso.

Un nuevo silencio mataba el ambiente de el cuarto. El murmullo apagado de un " Lo siento" por parte de Daniel mato el silencio

-Que has dicho?

- Lo siento, me porte como un idiota, solo quiere ayudarme y lo entiendo. De veras lo siento Doctora Manson- Al tiempo que hablaba , Daniel bajo la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sam- Se sonrojo hasta las orejas al oírle hablar de esa forma, Pero aun tenia claro lo que haría: A parte de ser su doctora, debían conocerse.- Llámame Sam, Daniel, tenemos la misma edad-

Cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos azules tenían un delicado brillo esperanzador.

-Danny- Le respondió, Sus comisuras se levantaron en una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama para quedar a su altura, estaba un poco avergonzada ya que seguramente seria mas alto que ella.

Hablaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, tanto para ver si llenaba los requisitos para el estudio como de su vida personal.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando había oscurecida o en que momento Danny había comenzado a cabecear o cuando se había recostado en su cama y dormido.

Y Ahora, mientras estaba sentada en puesto de enfermeras, junto a Elena y Shade ( Que seguían jugando cartas. Es que nunca se cansaban?!) Y Firmaba papeles de rutina, no podía evitar observar a Danny dormir por la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto, el ver Cada parte de su cuerpo magullado, su pecho que bajaba y subía acompasadamente, su cara relajada, su boca entreabierta que dejaba ver con mayor exactitud unos labios finos y separados, Tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo relajado y tranquilo que se veía.

Pero Daniel estaba muy mal. Había perdido su salud y su normalidad. Danny necesitaba ahora una amiga en la que apoyarse en su tratamiento y vuelta a un intento de vida normal y ella tenia que ser esa amiga, sin importar lo que le ordenaran en el hospital , sin importar lo que necesitara él, sin importar lo que quisiera ella , sin importar lo que pensaran los demás.

Samantha Manson iba a ser su amiga y punto

* * *

Espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^. De ahora en adelante comenzare los capitulos como comenze esto y asi sera en tos mis Fics, es una nueva mania que tengo x3 y Me gusta mucho poner las canciones 83. Me despido de ustedes, porque estoy muriendom

PD: Alguien reconoce a esas dos enfermeras? 8D. Pues acostumbrense, por que Shade y Elena saldran mucho y estan tan locas como aparentan xD

_·._.·´¯`DarkFayry0612¯`·._.·´¯`_


	4. Un Desliz

_Recomendacion Musical:_ Tonight And The Rest Of My Life (c) Nina Gordon

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna

_Disclaimer:_ **Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Healing**_

**_Un Desliz_**

El tratamiento había resultado ser … interesante.

Por estudio experimental uno entendería tubos, agujas, medicinas , datos, agujas, sondas, agujas, resonancias, agujas, aparatos ruidosos, agujas, píldoras y ya había mencionado agujas?

En lugar de eso había tenido solo que decir si tenia alergia a alguna comida, le habían dado un masaje en la espalda y recomendado que se tomara una aspirina.

Las enfermeras tampoco eran algo muy "común".

Elena midió el nivel de su bolsa de suero mientras tarareaba una canción por millonésima vez ese día

-" I Feel So light, this all want feel Tonight.."

-Ele….- Shade entro a la habitación con 3 bandejas de comida…

1,2,3,4..

Y Callo al piso. Vaya, generalmente solo llegaba a 3.

Elena bajo la mirada al piso y ayudo a Shade a levantarse.

-Dijiste algo Shadie?- la mas baja frunció en entrecejo mientras la otra sonreía nerviosamente.

Incluso Sam si era algo completamente diferente.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenia que decirlo: _**Le gustaba.**_

Era patético, loco, imposible ,cliché e idiota, pero demonios, le gustaba Sam y mucho.

Se había dado cuenta de todo en la tercera semana el tratamiento cuando ella le había besado en la mejilla a forma de despedida. Todo el calor rehuyó de su cuerpo para subir a sus mejillas, todo lo que pudo pensar en esa había sido en ella, en cada uno de los detalles que había podido aprender sobre ella.

Shade y Elena eran suficientemente listas como para haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que el

-Entonces, hace cuanto que te gusta?-Pregunto inocentemente Shade mientras le acomodaba la almohada. Prácticamente se ahogo con su comida ( Con la influencia de Sam, Elene y Shade lo habían echo volver a comer) ante esa pregunta.

La enfermera se limito a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo

-No te preocupes, Ele y yo nos callaremos todo frente a la doctora Sam- Por alguna razón la actitud de ellas no le dio la suficiente confianza.

Y Ahora estaba ahí, con la mirada clavaba en un sándwich acompañado de una manzana y una soda

-Se que dijiste que no querías comer nada, pero en menos de una hora tienes fisioterapia y debes estar fuerte. Lo prepare yo misma- Lo ultimo fue prácticamente un murmullo, la vista de Sam parecía rehuir de verle a los ojos.

-Tu familia?-La pregunta de ella lo saco de su actividad, ella se refería a la fotografía que ya hacia sobre la mesa de noche de su habitación, la había tenido guardada en su cajón por mucho tiempo, pero hacia unos días Elena la había encontrado e insistió en colocarla sobre su mesa, en ella salían su padre, su madre, su hermana mayor con su esposo ( Y el mejor amigo de el) Tucker y el día de su graduación.

-Si-Hace un momento no quería comer y ahora se había vuelto lo mas interesante del mundo. Sam se alejo y tomo la foto entre sus dedos.

-Te pareces mucho a ellos- El halago aun no pudo hacer que saliera de su cavilaciones.

-Es una lastima que ellos no vengan a verme- Aun sin levantar la vista del plato, podía sentir como los ojos violetas de ella se posaban sobre el.

-Yo los aleje, no tienes que pensar asi de ellos-Sabia que pensamiento cruzaban la cabeza de ella, que clase de familia no visitaría a su hijo mientras estaba en esa condición?-Digo, mi familia no merece que los arrastre en todo este asunto, yo me busque que me pasara esto asi que debo vivir con esto-Ya había terminado el sándwich, asi que para evitar levantar la mirada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-No tienes por que estar solo- Su voz dulce hizo que se le erizara la piel, en el buen sentido claro- Yo no dejare que lo estés-Levanto la mirada para encontrase con sus ojos.

Fue un impulso y recorrió el palmo que les separaba. Se acercó más para facilitarle el trabajo y quedaron a milímetros. Sus alientos se mezclaban, Poco a poco y sin romper el contacto entre sus ojos, Sam se sentó a su lado. Los dos juntos, sus dedos recorrían su pelo negro en un gesto que siempre había deseado tener, se humedeció los labios y entornó los ojos. Acabó la distancia que separaba sus bocas, posando labio sobre labio en el beso más tierno y bonito que había dado en su vida.

Separaron los rostros, dejando ver a una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Sam y la cara de Danny de toda felicidad y alegría.

Su alegría se esfumo por completo al ver como los ojos de Sam se llenaban de lagrimas, fue en un momento que vio como bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en sus, ahora, temblorosas manos.

Había sido tan malo besarle?

-Mierda, Mierda, mierda, Engañe a Aaron!-Es sorpréndete como unas simples palabritas hacen sentir tu corazón partirse a la mitad.

* * *

-Bueno gente, espero que hallan disfrutado mucho este capitulo, a mi me encanto - Como buena cobarde que soy, al ver las miradas de las lectoras, me escondo detrás de Dean Winchester- PROTEGEME!-Y Comienzo a llorar, pero al parecer a mi amor no le despierto ni un poquito de sentimientos

- Aja..-Y Ahora me ve con esos ojos verdes que harían que hasta la madre teresa se le insinuara. Demonios, ahora toca el chantaje

-Lo digo por ti, por que si me hacen algo no me imagino que pasara contigo, solito en este mundo lleno de Fangilrs y sin mi para ahuyentarlas-Ahora suelto unas lagrimitas y listo.

Dentro que la cabeza de Dean sonó un "Click" Y lo siguiente es… vergonzoso.

Me tomo por la mitad como si fuera un bulto y ahora me subió a sus hombros, gracias al cielo llevo jeans. Mmm, mis manos están tocando la espalda de Dean, si tan solo estirara un poco mas las manos alcanzaría su… esperen, esas no son las lectoras?

-Chicas!- Tratando de saludarlas, me acabo de dar cuenta que traen antorchas. Ay Dios

-CORRE, CORRE DEAN!- Mientras le golpeo la espalda y le pateo las costillas, salimos corriendo mientras nos persiguen las lectoras

-NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWSSS!

PD: Ninguna Shad ni Ningun Dean resultaron heridos... o eso espera la autora.

_·._.·´¯`DarkFayry0612¯`·._.·´¯`_


	5. Podrás, yo estoy aquí, y podrás

_Recomendacion Musical:_ Lamentablemente, Ninguna u.u

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna

_Disclaimer:_ Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

_**Healing**_

_**Podrás, yo estoy aquí, y podrás.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Las cosas eran claras y simples :

Aaron Bane : Ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rubio perfectamente desordenado y una sonrisa de un millón dólares que te hace creer que todo esta bien hasta en lo peor de tu vida. Se llevaban unos añitos de diferencia ( 5 para ser exactos)Recuerda cada pequeño detalle que pueda sorprenderle, siempre le dice que la ama mas que a nada. Cuando besa hace sentir que vuelas y no quiere parar nunca.

Danny Fenton: Ojos azul cielo, cabello negro rebelde, sonrisa con hoyuelos de niño travieso. Es despistado y eso lo hace adorable, con un solo beso puede estremecer su mundo ( Esa discusión mental era una perfecta prueba de ello)

Uno quería casarse con ella, el otro era un amigo al que había comenzado a querer de una forma que no podía recordar y era _diferente. Lo Diferente le gustaba._

Sacudió su cabeza negando fuertemente.

**QUE NO PODIA SER, POR EL AMOR A DIOS!**

E-ella y Aaron llevaban juntos casi 2 años , se amaban, el la adoraba! Y Ella igual!

Pero Danny era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan necesitado. Tan atractivo…

**_DETENTE AHORA SAMANTHA ISABELLA MANSON!_**

-Sam?-La voz de Shade la saco de su discusión mental y su manos sobre su hombro la hizo mirar el pasillo de la puerta contra la que se recostaba

-S-si?-Pregunto aun con voz temblorosa

-Ele dice que hay cupo para Danny en Fisioterapia-La adolescente se bajo a su altura. Le devolvió una media sonrisa y vio como las chicas entraban danzando al cuarto. Seco sus lagrimas y se paro, su trabajo estaba antes que su vida, aunque fueran en este caso, irónicamente, la misma cosa.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, dando vueltas como podía, agitado, pensando. Porque no podía parar de pensar, y el problema era que no era la perdida de su capacidad para moverse, para andar. No, lo único que pensaba, que le agobiaba seriamente era un beso, un cuerpo que yacía a una puerta de distancia, una atracción que no había sentido nunca por ninguna mujer, ni con todas las que podría haber estado, juntas.

Las enfermeras entraron danzando y sonriendo. Les miro fingiendo sorpresa y las chicas le abrazaron

-Tendrás Fisioterapia-Elena le miro a los ojos y le apretó una mejilla-Lo siento, reflejo.-

Muy confundido, se subió en la silla que las chicas le ofrecían.

En las afueras del cuarto, ni el ni Sam cruzaron mirada alguna.

El debía ser el idiota mas grande del mundo.

**_Como podía pensar que alguien como ella iba a estar sola?!_**

Entraron a la sala y se quedaron esperando. A unos pasos había otras personas haciendo varios ejercicios. Desde fuera la sala parecía mucho mas pequeña de lo que en realidad era, porque era enorme. Muchas pelotas gigantes de goma-espuma a un lado, maquinaria a otro, muchas colchonetas adornaban una gran parte del suelo de la sala. Un hombre de pelo cobrizo con ojos verdes les vio y con una pequeña seña a la mujer con la que estaba hablando, la dejó en una maquina y se dirigió a ellos.

Shade y Elena soltaron un suspiro al tiempo. Conforme el doctor se acercaba, Ambas suspiraron mas y mas hasta el punto que Elena se desvaneció un poco y callo , afortunadamente, sobre los brazos del doctor.

-Hola Ele-El color le subió a las mejillas y se paro acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Shade le miro enojada por un segundo pero luego le sonrió.

-Puedo ayudarles?-Ahora le miraba a el y a Sam, le dedico una sonrisa nada comprometedora a ella y las enfermeras volvieron a suspirar.

-Estoy aquí para rehabilitación-Vale, el doctor era buena persona, incluso comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Muy bien, estaré aquí todo el tiempo y para todo lo que necesite… Ok? ¿Me dice su nombre?-

-Danny-Por primera vez Sam hablo, aun sin mirarle ni nada, con la vista fija en un punto lejano.

-Danny, me gusta. -Después de verle por un rato, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre Sam

-Gracias ………Doctor?....-Mordió su lengua para reprimir un gruñido de celos. Vale, Tal vez ella tuviera novio –O ,Dios no lo quiera ,Esposo-Pero aun asi no le gustaba como le veía.

-Si, lo siento, soy el doctor Pattinson y lo siento, es que debo conocer a la Doctora….-Sam le miro de reojo y le sonrió, Era obvio que ella no estaba ni interesada

-Manson, Pero dime Sam-El doctor hizo una mueca de resignación.( Y las enfermeras soltaron otro suspiro, Que demonios se traían esas dos ahora?)

**_Que mal amigo, Pero, te aguantas._**

-Thomas, Thomas Pattinson, Sam Es bueno tener confianza, después de todo pasaremos mucho tiempo los 3 juntos-El doctor carraspeo dirigiendo miradas a las enfermeras, ambas chicas comenzaron a buscar algo entre los papeles que traían, después de unos segundos de pelear Shade le entrego el historial medico. Luego de observarlo por algunos minutos, se fue caminando hasta otro extremo, las enfermeras le siguieron soltando suspiros cada cinco segundos.

Por un segundo, un segundo que a Daniel Edward Fenton y a Samantha Isabella Manson se les hizo eternos, los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse.

-P-perdón-Tartamudearon simultáneamente. Ambos se sonrojaron pero se sonrieron.

-Tu Primero-

-Siento haber reaccionado asi..-Perfecto, ella se hacia la mártir siendo el quien la había besado!

Ella seguía hablando cuando su mano se poso sobre la suya. Haciéndola callar.

-Sam! Yo fui el que te bese, gran cosa, somos adultos no? No vamos a dejar que un tonto beso arruine todo esto, verdad?-Ese discurso, mas una pequeña sonrisa juguetona y listo, Se había salvado de un lio.

Sam le sonrió y le paso una mano por el pelo.

Llegaron a una de las esquinas donde dejó la silla de ruedas con cuidado y se sentó en un aparato, una especie de silla con pedales. Había varias maquinas más y la gente dependientes como estaban, rotaban entre ellos o simplemente se dedicaban a uno nada más. Vio cómo una mujer estaba sentada en una silla gemela a la suya, moviendo con dificultad las piernas en ella, apretando el pedal y cada vez que lo hacía se iluminaba una luz roja.

Shade y Elena estaban de nuevo junto a el al tiempo que Thomas le hizo una seña a Sam para que se acercara. Las enfermeras tenían sonrisas algo escalofriantes en sus rostros, como si dijeran _" Sabemos tu secreto, no lo ocultes"_

-No quiero saber que están pensando-Dijo concentrando su mirada en la silla.-Oigan, para que es esta silla?-Las enfermeras rieron, se vieron una a la otra y volvieron a verle.

-Esta es la silla de la tortura.-Respondieron las dos tranquilamente.

-¿La silla de la tortura?- Eso le salió quizás con forma de gritito pero es que la palabra tortura no le daba buena espina. No sabía bien por qué, pero le tenía aprensión- ¿Por qué la llamas así?

-Vamos relájate, es la silla de la tortura pero aún así da unos resultados fantásticos. Mira, esto es para que tus músculos vayan moviéndose poco a poco en unas y en unas sesiones podrás contraer bien los músculos y empezarás a golpear el pedal con ambas piernas. Y así, cuando lo hagas bien, te cambiarán de aparato.-Elena le guiño un ojo y ambas enfermeras vieron embobadas como se acercaba Thomas. Observo también como Sam se iba de la sala, algo decepcionado.

Pasaron las dos horas que Danny debía estar hay, durante todo el tiempo Sam se limito a leer expedientes, tomar unas tazas de café y ver una novela en la sala de espera junto a algunos pacientes, incluso intento llamar a Aaron, cuando tenia el teléfono en su mano,se abrió la puerta de fisioterapia vio como salía Danny cabizbajo, empujando la silla y con los ojos… llorosos?

Las enfermeras iban detrás de el, también un poco deprimidas.

De un salto estaba frente a el, agarrándole por cada hombro y obligándole a mirarle.-Que paso?

-Nada, déjame-La aparto como pudo y salió hacia su habitación.

Su cabeza divagaba entre ir por las enfermeras o por el. Al final opto por la segunda y lo siguió hasta su cuarto.

Al llegar lo encontró mirando de nuevo al patio, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

-No quiero volver-Fue todo lo que dijo para hacer que ella estuviera arrodillada a su lado.

--¿Cómo que no quieres volver? Explícate-

-No voy a poder, por eso-La miro con esos ojos azules suyos. El corazón se le encogió y lo abrazo como pudo.

El hundió su cabeza en su pelo por unos minutos.

Al poco tiempo el saco su cabeza de entre su cabello, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizador.

-¿Qué pasado?- su voz era relajante y confiada.

-Yo..-Agacho la cabeza mirando sus manos como si fuera algo nunca antes visto-No sé, yo no pude hacer lo que debía, mis piernas no me respondían, no podía hacer nada- mientras hablaba iba alzando la voz, sin levantar la cabeza- ¡Maldita sea! No voy a poder, ¡Sam! Me moriré en esta estúpida silla de ruedas porque no puedo… ¡No puedo!-

-Tranquilo-Se bajo aun mas hasta que quedaran frente a frente de nuevo-Mírame-Puso sus manos sobre las suyas y siguió hablando-Poco a poco, Danny, podrás hacerlo. Pero despacio, no te presiones, simplemente debes ir al ritmo que te sea bueno para ti-

-Pero sé que no voy a poder, Sam.-

-Podrás, yo estoy aquí, y podrás.- Llamar a Aaron podría esperar hasta mañana. De momento lo más importante era apoyar a Danny, porque sentía que esto no había hecho más que empezar y le quedaba todavía mucho por delante. Mucho dolor que pasar.

* * *

Bien, Ya hemos conocido a Aaron Bane, el tercer integrante de nuestro triangulo amoroso :3 , Gracias especiales a Ely, quien me ha ayudado muchisimoooooooo en mis historias, incluso en la creacion de Aaron, por eso le pertenece un 50% de el, asi que puede usarlo cuando quiera y como quiera, te quiero Ely! X3.  
Respondiendo a algunas preguntas que algunas personas probablemente tienen, Si, maldita sea, Aaron se parece fisicamente a mi amado Jensen Ackles, pero al diablo, lo dejare asi -w-  
Sip, Puse al Doctor Pattinson por que hacia falta otro bombom en este fic, creo que todas sabemos a quien se parece XD  
Blablala Si, soy una mala persona, blalablabla Como puedo dormir por las noches?  
Con la guardia de los Vulturi al otro lado de mi puerta (Menos Félix, el vigila mi cuarto ¬w¬*Chiste Idiota que solo Shad y Ely entienden xD*) En un bunker en medio de la nada -w-

Por ultimo, el cast para el fic este en mi profile :3

Los amooooooooooooo nOn

_·._.·´¯`DarkFayry0612¯`·._.·´¯`_


	6. Esperanza

He vuelto! 8D. Pensaron que se librarian de mi? -3- Pues no 3

Anyway, ya no jodo más, vamos con el capitulo que todos esperaban : En el que sale Aaron! 8D_....._ Ah no, esperen , Eso es luego, este es el romantico -w-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes

**Advertencias**: Ninguna

* * *

**Esperanza**

Seis semanas, seis maldita semanas y todo seguía igual.

Seis semanas desde que había salido por primera vez de esa sala de castigos y aun seguía sin sentir nada mas no un punzante dolor en las piernas.

El tono de una canción de rock siendo tarareada lo saco en sus divagaciones.

-Buenos Días Sr. Limón-Elena le dio una sonrisa mientras le mantenía la puerta abierta a Shade

- Algún día me van a tener que decir por que me llaman así, ¿ Saben?-

- Tú eres el ´´ Limón´´ de la historia, El protagonista que es más bueno que un santo pero esta más amargado que un limón- Shade asomo su cabeza por la puerta al tiempo que entraba con una docena de expedientes en las manos

Vale, estas chicas estaban locas, verdaderamente locas.

Aunque las conociera de hacia casi año y medio, aun no podía acostumbrase a sus peculiaridades.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?- Elena le miró de nuevo, muy seguramente debía tener una mueca de dolor por el dolor punzante en sus piernas.

- ¿ Le pasa algo? ¡QUIERO VER!- Shade volteo a mirar por sobre su hombro, pero su torpeza le jugo una mala pasada haciendo que tropezara con el barandal de la cama y que los expedientes que cargaba cayeron justamente sobre sus pies.

Eso si que había dolido.

Profirió un grito de dolor que resonó al menos en todo el piso de rehabilitación

-¡Oh Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-Shade prácticamente arrodillada en frente a él pidiéndole perdón mientras Elena le veía con la boca desencajada y los ojos tal cual platos soperos.

-Esta bien Shade- Apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se agachaba y masajeaba sus pies.

Shade asintió con rapidez y comenzó a recoger los expedientes, Ele seguía perdida en su propio y pequeño mundo Claro, como si eso fuera algo nuevo.

Con un gesto despreocupado, Elena dejo caer otro pequeño puñado de expedientes sobre sus pies.

- ¡¿ Es que quieres que nos despidan?!- Shade alzó la voz mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose sobre los pequeños moretones que comenzaban a aparecer en sus piernas.

- Shade ¿ Acaso no ves lo que significa?- A Ele se le levantaron las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa

-Pues, que nos van a despedir por mal trato a los pacientes-

-No tonta- Se paso una mano por la frente mientras su sonrisa seguía sin borrarse- Que si puede sentir dolor, ¡significa que siente!- La mayor comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, mientras que la menor se llevo el pulgar a la boca y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y salto también

Una negruzca cabeza apareció por la puerta de la habitación( Y con eso, pequeñas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear pro su estomago)

-¿Se puede saber por que tanto alboroto?- Un mohín de enojo ( Que al parecer de Danny era adorable) apareció en el rostro de Sam ante el baile de las enfermeras

- ¡Puede sentir dolor, Puede sentirlo!- La boca se le desencajo por un segundo para luego unirse a la alegría colectiva.

Carraspeo en voz alta para hacerse notar ¿Era tan difícil explicarle por que las hacia felices verlo sufrir dolor?

-¿ Puedo preguntarles por que están tan felices de verme sentir dolor?- La dosis correcta de sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido ayudo a que pararan la fiesta.

El rostro de Sam se tiño de rojo, luego de carraspear un poco, se bajo a su altura y poso su mano sobre la suya.

-Danny, si puedes sentir dolor, significa que puedes sentir las piernas de nuevo- Su boca se volvió una O pronunciada mientras su palma libre volaba sobre su rostro.

Sam le sonrió y le planto un beso en la frente-Despistado-

Acomodo sus anteojos mientras observaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo: Un joven de escasos 21 años vestido con pantalones de jean, tennis rojos y una sudadera roja con rayas blancas. Uno más del montón… Si no fuera por la silla de ruedas en la que estaba postrado. Agito la cabeza mientras salía de el baño del cuarto, esa tarde no iba a pensar en nada relacionad con hospitales, desdichas o cosas pesimistas.

Por la noticia de el buen resultado de su terapia, Sam había conseguido permiso para darle una tarde libre de la fisioterapia y que así pudieran salir a celebrar los cuatro ( Si, cuatro. Shade y Elena también estaban incluidas)

En las afueras del cuarto lo esperaban tres mujeres de distintas edades todas vestidas de tonos violetas y negros, las dos más jóvenes se les adelantaron en el camino muy emocionadas.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?- Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas centellantes

-A una cafetería cercana, se que te gustara- Sam se llevo un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras dirigía su vista a las chicas

-¿ Por que están tan felices?-

-Les gusta el café-Respondió tranquilamente mientras llegaban a las puertas principales

-¿ De veras? Jamás las he visto tomando en el hospital-

-No las dejan-

- ¿ Por que?

- ¿Has visto el mural violeta del piso 3?-

- Si-

-Era un muro blanco antes de que ellas tuvieran una sobredosis de cafeína la noche de brujas pasada- Sam comenzó a reír ante la respuesta hasta el punto de tener que recostarse contra la pared por un segundo.

Llegaron a la cafetería. y entraron buscando alguna pequeña mesa en el fondo, era verde y amplia, bastante alegre, perfecta para pasar un rato agradable lejos de cualquier pensamiento que no fueran ellos dos. Bueno, ellos y el Dúo Dinámico.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto Sam mientras veía como las enfermeras ya estaban más que emocionadas ordenando

-Un mocca estaría bien, de chocolate- Vio como Sam se levantaba para ir a pedir. Miraba alrededor esperando que la gente le señalara, se riera o peor sintiera lastima por él.

Si había una cosa que no podía soportar era la lástima. Personas y personas que le veía y le miraban como a alguien inferior, como a alguien al que tener pena. Una cosa es que estuviera en una silla de ruedas otra muy distinta que no se pudiera valer por sí mismo, que necesitara la lastima de la gente porque él ahora fuera menos que nada, alguien indefenso ante el mundo. Se había quedado sin andar, no sin cerebro. Estaba en una silla, no en un ataúd. Si, a lo que mas temía ahora era la lástima que ahora veía a su alrededor, chicas susurrando mientras le miraban, chicos señalándole y resoplando, gente que hasta pensaba en ir a hablarle, porque claro "un minusválido no puede estar solo, no ves que no puede andar. "Resoplo enfadado y cansado, incluso antes de que empezara su tarde en la cafetería.

-Aquí esta-Sam había llegado hasta él, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Cargaba dos cafés grandes y varios muffins de chocolate.

Tomo su café y comenzó a beberlo clavando la mirada en la mesa.

-¿ Qué pasa?-

-Nada- Respondió casi atragantándose. La verdad era que le molestaban los cuchicheos de un par de hombres detrás suyo 

-¿Ya viste la chica con la que esta? ¡ Te apuesto a que es una cita por lastima!- Ese era el tipo de comentarios por los que no le gustaba salir, más si era acompañado.

Sam miro por sobre su hombro para verlos, por su rostro pasaron diferentes emociones en fracciones de segundo antes de pararse en una sonrisa dulce, con rapidez acorto la distancia de ambos para dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al igual que un sonrojo su rostro

-No te preocupes, hare que se queden callados- Luego de esa frase envolvió su cuello con las manos, acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo cerrando la separación de labios poniéndolas juntas. El roce de los labios, suave y calmado, ejercía solo una leve presión entre ambos, pero no dejaba de ser apasionado. Sus manos se cerraron atrapando su cintura durante el tiempo que duro el beso.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos por un segundo antes de que el carraspeo de gargantas los hiciera voltear a ver a una Shade y una Elena con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la escena de ella prácticamente sentada sobre él.

-¡Págame Ele! Sabia que ella lo besaría primero esta vez-Shade alzo su mano derecha en dirección a Elena

-Rayos, no debía apostar contra ti- Resignada, saco un billete de 50 dólares y lo poso sobre la mano de la menor.

Ambos estallaron en risas mientras las enfermeras se sentaban en la mesa junto a ellos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas y bromas hasta que el sol se puso.

Devuelta en su cuarto del hospital , Sam saco un paquete bastante grande escondido detrás suyo.

-Se que aun es muy pronto pero creo que entre más rápido te familiarices con ellas más fácil te será manejarlas- Al sacar el objeto del empaque revelo una especie de muletas metálicas, solo que estas eran más pequeñas que las comunes, casi como bastones y tenia una especie de correas, como las de los brazaletes.

- Vaya ¿ Gracias?- Su boca se torció en una mueca al observarlas, mientras que ella rodo los ojos con un gesto irónico

-Mira, estas correas son para que apoyes tus manos en ellas y son más bajas que las normales para que tus piernas se vuelvan más fuertes- A medida que le explicaba, señalaba cada parte de las muletas

-Significa que ya puedo usarlas?- En sus ojos se notaba un brillo de esperanza, la verdadera esperanza que había perdido hacia mucho. Así que tomo una de las muletas y comenzó a acomodarla en su brazo derecho

-Espera. ¡¿ Vas a usarlas aquí y ahora?!- Los brazos de ella aprisionaron su mano y trataron de quitarle la muleta

-He esperado casi un año para poder ponerme de pie de nuevo, creo que puedo intentar hacerlo ahora ¿No?- Haciendo uso de la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo la alejo para poder acomodar la muleta izquierda

-Eres un obstinado, pero bien, quiero ver que lo intentes- Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, recostó su cuerpo contra la pared.

Suspiro repetidas veces antes de hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para tratar de ponerse en pie.

El primer pensamiento que sintió al verse en pie fue vértigo, el segundo fue victoria y el tercero fue decepción al perder el equilibrio casi un minuto después.

El cuerpo pequeño de Sam lo sostuvo ante su inminente impacto antes de sentarse en la cama con él.

-Te lo dije- Sam acomodo su cabeza sobre su clavícula para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Eso hizo que los clavara más en sus manos echas puños

-Soy un inútil, sabia que no iba a poder-

-No es cierto, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Vas a poder, no se cuando pero lo harás-

- Pero ¿ Para que me sirve tener tantas esperanzas y ninguna prueba de que no son solo eso?

-De nada, pero es algo que te da la fuerza para intentarlo.-

* * *

Por que me gusta darle falsas esperanzas a Danny para luego tirarlo al piso, Literalmente? xD.  
Oh cierto, por que sin eso no habria historia :3

Si a los Reviews y no a la guerra! 8D


	7. No Quiero Estar Bien

Lo sé, lo sé me tarde siglos XD

Pero esto vale la pena, confíen en mí ^^

Y De antemano, me disculpo con la gente de Florida XDD

* * *

**Disclaimer : Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Advertencias : Cítricos bastante leve y uno que otro chiste fuera de lugar**

* * *

**No quiero estar Bien**

_"-Sabes que esta mal-"_

_"-Cállate Samantha- "_

Estaba loca, Con un demonio. ¡Estaba Hablando sola! Y- peor- ¡ESTABA PERDIENDO!

_"-No, no estas locas. Estas enamo…-"_

_"-!QUE TE CALLES!-"_

"-¡SÍ LO ESTAS Y LO SABES!-"

-¡CALLATE!-

Levantó los brazos en un gesto dramático y apretó los ojos de igual forma, solo podía gritar para callar a esa vocecita en su cabeza.

Pero tenia la razón, no_ podía_ ser.

Él era su paciente y ella su doctora, no podían estar juntos, el único sentimiento que podía nacer entre ellos era amistad.

Oh claro y todo el asunto con Aaron.

Lastima que no se había dado cuenta de que lo ultimo lo había gritado… y no precisamente en su mente.

Se golpeo la frente con la mano derecha,

Perfecto.

Simplemente perfecto

Encima de sentirse físicamente atraída hacia un paciente, le había dado un ataque psicótico en medio pasillo.

La iban a despedir, o quitar su licencia en el peor de los casos -¿Había un caso **_peor _**que ese?-

Abrió los ojos con lentitud esperando encontrarse con una multitud de gente que la miraba como si fuera una loca escapada del manicomio….

Aunque en realidad solo eran Shade y Elena jugando a las cartas en el puesto de enfermeras.

Jamás había estado tan agradecida en su vida de ver a esas hermosas, adorables y locas, _LOCAS_ enfermeras.

Se acercó a ellas lo suficiente para oír su conversación, al parecer estaban jugando cartas de nuevo

-Este es el último juego, la que gane , se lo lleva todo-Por su tono de voz, Shade no estaba muy dispuesta a perder, pero los ojos de Elena mostraban que ella tampoco

-¿Por qué juegan esta vez?- Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mano derecha y las miró sin mucho interés

Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de pensar en _ese _asunto

-El turno nocturno- Respondieron ambas al unisonó

-¿La que gane se salva?-

-Nop, la que gane se lo queda- Parpadeó un momento , vaya que estaban locas

- Si ella gana, podrá quedarse a ver al doctor James, ya sabes, el del pelo castaño y ojos azules , Pero si yo gano, me toca cuidar al chico rubio con quemaduras del piso tres, ese que le gusta tanto el chocolate – Shade sonrió de lado al observar sus cartas y le sacó la lengua a Elena en un gesto infantil

Pudo sentir una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que seriamente se preguntaba como esas dos habían conseguido – y conservaban- sus trabajos.

-Oh por cierto, llamaron de Fisioterapia, dicen que hoy tienen un espacio para la terapia en la piscina…¡JA! Chúpate esa Shade ¡Flor Real!-

Suspiró cansada e intentando fingir una sonrisa, comenzó su camino al cuarto 202.

-Gracias chicas, creo que le avisare a Danny-

¿Por qué ? ¿Por qué ? Y Mil veces más ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Por qué le tenia que gustar él? ¿Por qué no podían tener una relación Paciente/Doctor normal? ¿Por qué él debía tener esa tierna sonrisa de niño, pero esa mirada penetrante de un adulto que podría darle todo lo que quería?

Se acercó a la puerta lentamente, resistiendo la necesidad de apoyar la cabeza contra ella y llorar como un niña pequeña.

"¡Vamos Samantha! Si pudiste abrir el cadáver de la facultad, puedes hacer esto"

Suspiró una última vez antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Sammy!-

_¿Por qué era que tenia miedo de entrar en primer lugar? _

Se le acercó con rapidez en su silla y la abrazo por la cintura, cargándola en su silla como se le había echo costumbre últimamente

-Las chicas ya te dijeron sobre la fisioterapia, ¿Verdad?-

Él se rió con esa sonrisa que le creaba un calor en el fuero interno y asintió.

Se rió sin ganas, así que las chicas la estaban mandando a la boca del lobo.

Memorándum : Hacer que Shade y Elena usen los uniformes rosas de enfermeras, en lugar de los violetas

-No te enojes con ellas, sabes que son algo despistadas-

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenia el cabello negro enredado entre sus dedos y la cabeza recostada contra la de él. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía así cuando estaba con él? Aletargada, distraída, soñadora…_Feliz._

Un carraspeo de garganta le hizo volver de golpe a la realidad

-Creo, que ambos necesitamos cambiarnos, no?-

Lo miró por un segundo, tenia la mirada perdida, como si tratara de mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera ella

¿Seria posible que él se sintiera igual…?

-Oh cierto-

Se apresuró a salir del cuarto, al estar fuera ese sentimiento de duda y culpabilidad la invadía de nuevo

¿Por qué, Por qué pasaba todo esto?

Treinta minutos después, la misma pregunta seguía resonando en su cabeza.

¿Por qué le atraía tanto? ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Se hundió una vez más en el agua fría, el traje de baño violeta se veía más claro debajo del agua

-Desde aquí, te pareces a Samara*-

Levantó la mirada y se río ante el chiste, su cabello negro en realidad la hacia parecerse a ella. Lo miró por un segundo, estaba sentado al borde de la piscina, con las piernas sumergidas en el agua ( A este punto, ya podía sentir las temperaturas de nuevo) y sus gafas sobre yacían sobre su silla en un rincón alejado de la humedad

-¿Te arrastraste hasta aquí?- Señalo horrorizada ante la idea, él alejo la mirada y murmuró avergonzado

-Mis piernas ya son más fuertes, no te preocupes tanto-

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, notando por primera el traje de baño negro que llevaba puesto, un curiosa "D" blanca estaba en el lado derecho

-Bonito traje de baño- Señaló con aire de broma.

-Oye, fue un regalo de mis hermanas-

Se rieron por un segundo y antes de darse cuenta, Danny ya se había sumergido en el agua.

Sus codos se sostenían del borde de la piscina, dándole un aire más alto y fuerte

-¿Qué pasa, No vienes?-

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por demasiado tiempo.

Sus neuronas trabajan a toda su capacidad buscando algo coherente que decir, primero que nada se concentraron en respirar

-Es solo que…¡Que tienes una mancha de nacimiento que se parece al estado de Florida!-_Bien hecho Sam, te ganaste una galletita._-

-Oh…Eso.. ¿Te molesta?-

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que si ahí tienes el estado, en el pecho, no quiero ni imaginarme donde podrías tener la bandera-

-Oye, eso arruino toda mi presentación estrella- La miró con ojos seductores y le tendió una mano en acción de hacerla entrar en el agua, la aceptó gustosa y se sumergió con un sonoro "Splash"

-¿Shade y Elena no nos acompañan?-

-No siguen con su juego de cartas y además , Elena no sabe nadar-

-Oh claro-..-Espera, ¿Elena no nada?-

-A mí no me veas, yo solo soy la jefa-

Se le acercó de nuevo, él tenia como una especie de campo magnético que no hacia más que atraerla cada vez más.

Era ahora o nunca.

_"Yo…últimamente..no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que te"_

-Te quiero-

Un sentimiento cálido le invadió el pecho. Se sentía paralizada, no podía moverse.

Era como estar desconectada del mundo, aletargada de nuevo.

¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué dejaba que la sostuviera de nuevo de esa forma? ¿Por qué le habia dicho que también lo quería, aun cuando era verdad?

¿Por qué lo hacia?

Tal vez dentro suyo aun estaba esa chica que a sus diecisiete que era la típica rebelde, esa que se ha hecho un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda aun cuando sus padres se lo prohibieron rotundamente, esa que se escapa por las ventanas tantas veces que ya prácticamente se ha olvidado de cómo usar las escaleras

Esa que le impulsaba a dejar que le besara la comisura de la boca, lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, esa que la impulsa a dejarlo deslizar los labios y unirlos a los suyos.

Esa que la impulsaba a aferrar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir.

Se sumió por completo en ese pequeño mundo, ese en el que solo existían sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus cuerpos húmedos y deseosos, esas palabras de cariño le susurraba en el oído , esos brazos cerrándose en torno a su cintura, aprisionándola, esos labios que deseado por tanto tiempo y en ese momento le susurraban dulcemente las palabras que su mente le gritaba a cada segundo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que esto esta mal-

-Estoy harta de hacer lo que esta bien- Susurró de nuevo dejando que esa chica rebelde se apoderara de nuevo de ella.

Le sonrió de nuevo iluminando su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y la sujetó a sus hombros con más fuerza

-Sabes, creo que esto es demasiado bueno como para ser algo malo-

* * *

*_**Samara Jennifer Osorio-Morgan**_ o simplemente _**Samara Morgan**_ es un personaje ficticio de la película _The Ring_ (2002) y su secuela _The Ring Two_ (2005). Es la versión americana de Sadako Yamamura de la serie de películas japonesas _Ringu_.

Solo para que no la confundan con Mara de Until Death Bring Us Together XD

Ahora, aquí mencione que Danny tiene hermanas y por hermanas, Me refiero a Jazz y a Danielle, conservare sus edades originales, osease, 2 años de diferencia entre todos, No se preocupen habrá apariciones de ambas n3n

Sobre la mancha de Danny, en realidad SÍ tiene forma de Florida, consulten a la Phantompedia XD ( Aka, Sam-El-Ember x3)

¿Qué pasara entre estos dos? ¿Aaron sabrá que lo están a punto de poner cornudo? ¿Quién ganara, Shade o Elena? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta de quienes son en realidad el Doctor James y el chico de las quemaduras a pesar de mis tontas insinuaciones? ¿DEJARE DE HACER ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y ME PONDRE A ESCRIBIR? XDD

Los amo!

~Shad


End file.
